


Life during wartime

by azziria



Series: Why don't you try me? [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's got a plan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life during wartime

**Author's Note:**

> A _Try me_ vignette, Steve's POV. Follows [Under pressure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/160499), but can be read as a standalone.

A slow day at the office means the opportunity to catch up on some paperwork, and he hates that. Hates it even more when his partner won't talk to him, won't look at him, hell, doesn't even want to be in the same room as him, and that's pretty much all his fault. Danny's been sort of... absent – pale, quiet and strung like a tripwire - all day, Chin and Kono are starting to look worried, and Steve's the boss, which means that he's got to do something about the whole sorry mess before the team runs into serious trouble.

Which is why he's sitting on the couch in his living room (yeah, _that_ couch, scene of the best thing to happen to him since he came back to Hawaii, and thinking about _that_ is so not helping right now) and going over the information he's got available. The way Danny's been behaving around him, jumping at every touch. The way Danny was dreaming about him (and thinking about _that_ isn’t helping either). And then last night, there's no way he's wrong, Danny wanted it as much as he did (and even if he never gets to touch Danny again, he’ll be jerking off to the remembered feel of Danny’s hand on his cock for a long time to come). There's not much to go on, admittedly, but the intel he _has_ got is pretty solid, and hell, he's dropped on less, when the mission was critical. Danny wants him, he wants Danny, but Danny clearly has issues, and Steve was an idiot to go charging in without considering that first.

His mistake last night, he thinks, was in assuming he'd won the battle when in fact all he’d done was contest the opening skirmish. If he wants Danny - and he _does_ want Danny, more than he’s wanted anyone in a long, long time, quite possibly more than he’s ever wanted anyone, if he faces it squarely - then he's going to have to figure out Danny’s issues and come up with a plan of attack for dealing with them, whatever they are. And to do that he’s going to have to get his eyes on the target and scope out the situation.

In other words, he's going to have to man up and go talk to his partner.

The decision's made, there's no point in putting it off, he can prepare what he’s going to say on the drive over, so he changes his shirt, digs out a clean pair of cargoes and pulls on his boots. Steve McGarrett, combat-ready, and he can't deny he's as nervous as he's ever been before an operation. He wonders if he should arm himself with a bottle, maybe grab the six pack of Longboards he's got in the fridge, a peace offering, but he thinks better of it, thinks that most likely stone cold sober is the best way to go here.

There’s a knock on the door as he’s lacing his boots, but he ignores it, he has more important things to do right now. The knock is repeated though, more insistent this time, clearly not going to go unanswered, and he thinks fuck, no, _not now_ as he swings the door open and prepares to let rip.

Danny is standing there on his doorstep. Danny, with his hair rumpled like he’s been running his fingers through it, his fists clenched in his pockets, and a swiftly-hidden look of apprehension on his face that’s at odds with the carefully-composed cockiness of his stance. Danny, who has apparently decided to make a pre-emptive strike that has back-footed Steve, derailed his plan and left him with _nothing_ except a sick feeling in his gut.

Danny, who looks at him with unreadable eyes and says ”You gonna ask me in, McGarrett? Only it seems to me that you and me need to have a conversation.”


End file.
